


天地 Heaven and Earth

by bitch_a_mon



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Napoleonic Wars, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Battlefield, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, I'm sorry Tolstoy, Napoleonic Wars, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They're all Russian, War, for legit reasons, perhaps, subtle namjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitch_a_mon/pseuds/bitch_a_mon
Summary: It’s the thirteenth of November, 1805, and General Kim Namjoon is leading the retreat of the Russian army. They’re rushing away from Vienna at a fast pace- the cool air brushing against his face, his horse trotting beneath him. The Austrian countryside is beautiful, he thinks, and smiles slightly. He only wished that he could have seen it under better circumstances.





	天地 Heaven and Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted on ao3!!! ahhh, so excited :DD  
> This is gonna follow the end of Part 2 Vol 1 of War & Peace really closely- I've been reading the book, !!! It's so good!! (No spoilers tho pls- I'm not done yet haha) and I really wanted to write and think about this part of the book more, so. Here this is!!!  
> Also, the title is (probably obviously) from Kris Wu's Tian Di, which ey I recommend you listen to if you haven't already!!!  
> Warnings: Well, this isn't exactly(?) a trigger warning, but this is going to be v historical- in the first chapter especially, there's a lot more world building(?) and skipping around before the action starts. Sorry, I'm kind of a history nerd haha

It’s the thirteenth of November, 1805, and General Kim Namjoon is at the head of the Russian army’s retreat. They’re rushing away from Vienna at a fast pace the cool air brushing against his face, his horse trotting beneath him. The Austrian countryside is beautiful, he thinks, and smiles slightly. He only wished that he could have seen it under better circumstances. 

The fast clip-clops of an approaching horse turns his attention behind him; Namjoon waits until the horse at to his side to turn, and seeing that it is one of his scouts likely having come with news of the french, addresses the man.

“Lee, yes? What have you found?”  
“Sir,” the scout replies quickly. “The french have crossed the bridge at Vienna, and are advancing on Znaim-“  
Damn, the General thought. Right in the way of our projected retreat.  
“-around… sixty miles ahead of us, now?”  
Our army is already exhausted, and poorly equipt. If we change our direction and instead retreat south to Germany, the french will cut off our communication line. With no messengers, we’d be sitting ducks in those mountains.  
“General?” The scout asks timidly as Namjoon mumbles under his breath. “Sir?”  
”Ah, don’t worry,” Seokjin assures the scout from Namjoon's other side. “He’s thinking up of something to get us out of this mess. Just stay with us until he’s solved our course of action, yeah?”  
If we can't go south, our only other option is to continue onto Znaim, and gather reinforcements. But Znaim is a walled city, so if the french were to reach it first, they would have us surrounded on all sides. We’d be either surrendered or destroyed. The only choice is to continue on, but we must arrive before the french do. 

“Jin, Yoongi’s in the vanguard, yes?” The General looks over to Seokjin, who's wearing an amused smile. “He’s not going to be happy about this, Joon.”  
Namjoon sighs. “Well, what can be done of it? He’ll have to sleep on his return to us.”  
Turning to the scout, who had been looking between the two with an increasingly confused complexion, the General continued.  
“Lee, tell General Min that he’s to cut over the mountains, ahead of the french on their path to Znaim. Face Vienna, and do his best to hold them there for at least a day.”  
Namjoon sighs again, dragging his hand down his face.  
“Tell him to leave the baggage with us. He shouldn’t stop to rest on the way there either, as the French are already ahead. That is all.”  
The scout salutes sharply, and gallops away to the back of the procession. 

 

———- 

 

Predictably, General Min was not enthused by these orders. 

In adherence to General Kim’s request, his vanguard had marched across the mountains- without a road, for thirty miles, on a stormy night. The trek had lost a third of his force in stragglers, the rest of his men coming out on the other side famished, a significant number of them shoeless- All arriving only a few hours before the French reached them. 

Yoongi cursed his dear leader for all of this as he rode over to address the newly arrived french Marshal.  
The General squinted fiercely at the adversary’s force. His four thousand, exhausted, bootless men were meant to engage this entire force for twenty-four hours? Yoongi himself was meant to negotiate under these circumstances without having slept in more than that amount of time?  
Damn you, Kim Namjoon. Damn you to hell. 

But before the General reached the french, one of the men rode forward to him- Yoongi squinted further against the glaring sun. Was that- did that man ride with a white flag?  
Confused, he stopped his horse and allowed the man to approach. Soon, the man ahead stopped as well, and started to speak.  
“The Marshal sends me as an emissary to the Russian General Kim-"  
Kim? Do the french think they’ve caught up with our entire army?  
"-in order to propose a three day truce, under the condition that neither army changes it’s position, or move from it’s place.”  
Yoongi blinked at the emissary. What the hell? Do these idiots not see they have the upper hand? Why on heaven and earth would they call for an armistice?  
Still, the General responded.  
“I should like time to consult on this. You will receive our response by the end of this evening, if that is agreeable to your superior?”  
The diplomat nodded. “Yes, I imagine it would, General. I will notify him of this."  
The man turned, and began to return to the French.  
Yoongi rubbed his eyes absently. What the fuck? “Am I hallucinating?” He mumbled. The captain beside him looked at him concernedly.  
“Ah, no matter. Let us return, and set up camp- and, someone find me that Austrian General? Myeong? I’ll be in my tent.” The captain beside him sent off the order to a cadet as they arrived at the rest of the vanguard. 

 

———

 

According to General Myeong, as he later told Yoongi, a false truce was how the French had captured Vienna. Apparently, the Marshal had thought the Russians would fall for something similar. When Yoongi sent word of all this back to Namjoon, he laughed in relief. 

“What?” Seokjin asked from over his shoulder. “What did he say?” 

Namjoon laughed again, and handed the letter to the older before sitting back down on his chair. They were in his tent, resting before resuming their march to Znaim.

“Well, Yoongi’s delightful commentary on my leadership aside, the French have called for the one thing we really need. Time.”  
Namjoon looked up at the roof of the tent, and folded his hands together.  
“In fact, we might even be able to buy ourselves more of it. The French are likely waiting for the remainder of their forces to catch up before they attack- the Marshal thinks that he's facing our entire army, and wants to crush us completely, not force us into another retreat.”  
Seokjin looked down at him after finishing reading the letter.  
“Surrender?"  
"Yup,” The General responded, popping the p. “We’ll reverse the trick on themselves. Get Lee in here again. When the three days are up, send word to Yoongi to negotiate terms of surrender.”  
“The Marshal’s superior will soon discover this mistake, though, as soon as the word is sent to him,” Seokjin reminded.  
“But by then, we’ll have enough time to send at least a portion of our heavy baggage off. That’s all we need.” 

 

———

 

As soon as Bonaparte received the Marshall’s report, containing his plans of a truce and negotiations of surrender, he sent him the following letter: 

I cannot find words to express my displeasure. You merely command my van, and have no right to conclude an arms truce without orders from me. You are making me loose the advantage of a campaign. End the armistice instantly, and march on the enemy. Explain to him that the general who signed this capitulation had no right to do so, that only the Emperor of Russia had this right  
However, if the Russian emperor should ratify the proposed agreement, I would also ratify it. But it is only a trick. March! Destroy the Russian army! You are in a position to capture their baggage and artillery.  
The Russian emperor’s General is a *****. Officers are of no account when they are not endowed with any powers; this one had none. The Austrians let themselves be duped about the crossing of the Vienna bridge; you have allowed yourself to be duped by the Russians. 

Napoleon. 

 

——- 

 

Bonaparte’s letter was sent off at a headlong speed to the french Marshal. Bonaparte then moved towards battle with all of his guards, afraid that he would be cheated of his prey; and the four thousand men under General Min Yoongi dried and warmed themselves with cheerfully built fires, and ate warm food for the first time in three days, not knowing what was threatening them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's chapter one. Thanks for sticking around long enough to read this!!!  
> Fun Fact: That letter at the end is a copy of an actual letter sent by Napoleon Bonaparte. Cool stuff, huh?


End file.
